The only exception
by vickay
Summary: Oneshot! A love unrequited is bittersweet... but what if it wasn't! Blanket Disclaimer, i own niether yyh/iy or any of the songs from Paramore!


I thought I might as well pump a one shot out, may turn into something more since I'm not doing the English coursework I'm supposed to be doing. I have this really obscure idea I'm fiddling with at the minute and hopefully it comes out. I don't own either Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha. Or Paramore for that manner , and I'm a proud paramore fan, not a noob who thought the one with the flame red hair was cool but the 12 year old who heard the grungy sixteen year old belt out pressure and was like wow. Although I do wish I could keep Hayley Williams in a box, what a girl crush!. My first attempt at a song fic. Sorry if its crap!

The Only Exception.

_And that was the day that I promisedI'd never sing of loveIf it does not exist_

Hiei listened thoughtfully to the song blaring loudly from Kagomes room as he sat lethargically at the base of the Goshinboku. She always played these kind of songs whenever she came through the blasted well after a fight with that mutt. Hieis chest tightened as he thought over the several fights he had witnessed between the hanyou and miko. It was apparent they felt deeply for each other and though they tended to display it through the means of violence it was no less clear in Hieis eyes that they loved one another. He snorted at his own predicament. 2 years ago he had been blackmailed into guarding a stroppy teenager with powers stronger than many A class demons. A fact the demi-god had conveniently left out and Hiei had discovered himself when he had turned up at the temple and received a welcoming gift in the form of an arrow lodged in his arm burning him nicely.

_Maybe I know, somewhereDeep in my soulThat love never lasts_

The dislodgement of the arrow by its owner after Hiei had flitted across the courtyard and pressed _his_ weapon against her throat and the explanation that followed led towards the normal introductions being made after Kagome had tearfully apologised before her own temper had flared at the haughty 'Hn' she received in reply. Even from the beginning the fire in her eyes had enraptured him. Upon meeting the hanyou and witnessing first hand the heightened sexual tensions between the mutt and Kagome he had only hoped that it was a fickle teenage thing. And after hoping such things he almost laughed at the irony of his situation. He, Hiei the master of the Jagan feeling emotion towards anyone except for his friends and sister falling into infatuation (_because it sure as hell wasn't love)_ with a ningen onna. A miko ningen onna. He decided the kami where laughing at him and was certain if he stopped and listened he could hear their laughter.

_We've got to find other waysTo make it aloneOr keep a straight faceAnd I've always lived like thisKeeping a comfortable, distanceAnd up until nowI had sworn to myself that I'm contentWith loneliness_

And so here he was two years later. Still guarding the ningen girl. No the ningen woman, because over the course of two years she had grown into a beautiful woman. She had lost the puppy fat that teenagers usually retained and had grown curves in places Hiei had become sinfully and sometimes uncomfortably aware off. She was no longer a moody teen but rather a twenty year old woman who was no longer ruled by her emotions. A skill she had gained in training with the slayer he had heard about and with himself. After discovering his growing attraction for the onna he had attempted to put space between them, of course she would never allow that. From the beginning he was made to feel a part of the family, from the home cooked meals, the space he was given for private reflection instead of awkward conversations and the small room next to Kagomes that her mother had forced upon him with a large bed and modest furnishings. He had allowed Kagome along with her family to tear down the barriers that even the other members of the Rekai tantei had not been able to destroy. He feared in the beginning becoming complacent in his comfortable surroundings but after coming to the decision to train Kagome in the art of sword fighting and the consequential regular training along with killing any Youkai that thought they had a shot at over powering Kagome and stealing the Jewel he managed to not only feel fighting fit but also discovered that he was never bored being there, sure he felt at peace and slightly bored on occasion but he never felt the restlessness that had often caused him to wander around the Makai instead of settling down.

_None of it was ever worth the riskYou are the only exception._

He heaved himself up and moved towards the back door that would lead him into the kitchen. Upon entering he nodded towards Mrs Higurashi his eyes reflecting the motherly affection he felt towards her even though his words would never dare say the words out loud. He had been denied the love of his mother by the ice apparitions who had thought to throw him from their island and he wondered if his mother would have been anything like Mrs Higurashi. Dedicated to her children and full of love and with mask of strength she kept in place every time Kagome ventured down the well. He thought Kagome had an inkling from the way she would sit and stare at her mother sometimes in a way that was far to adult for a woman of 18. He could see it in her eyes, an intelligence in her eyes that told him her mother didn't realise half of the horrors she had witnessed in the Sengoku Jidai and it worried him that he could not protect her there from the monsters as well as in the modern era. But his worries where usually washed away when Kagome would smile at him sincerely and the smile would disarm him in any situation, leaving his mind blank of all except the thoughts of how beautiful this ningen really was.

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can'tLet go of what's in front of me here_

Hiei stared at her door unseeingly for a few minutes allowing her scent to calm the beast within him. He moved towards his own living area and closed the door before slowly stripping down to a pair of boxers and folding his clothes on top of the hamper Mrs Higurashi had planted in his room. He deposited himself on top of the bed before moving the blankets down and lying down restlessly. He looked around his room. It was much the same as when he had moved in a few short months after starting this assignment, although he no longer seen it as a job but a necessity, he would never allow any harm to befall her. Looking round his gaze lingered over the wardrobe and desk where his communicator was tossed. He didn't need any other real means of communication. The Jagan allowed him to converse with the Fox and the Detective. Sometimes he would whisper inside Kuwabaras mind too, if only for his own amusement. The baka was usually scared shitless thinking that he was surely going mad. Hiei loved seeing the startled look he would throw his way whenever he would visit Genkais compound. He relished this form of torture. He looked at the TV in an amused fashion. Kagome had insisted he bought one for himself . His room was so boring and he needed to liven up a little she had stated. A shadow of a smile passed his face as he pictured the look of disgruntlement that had crossed Kagomes face when she looked at the newest model he had purchased for himself. It had taken her weeks to weedle the story of how Hiei could afford such items and his eyes glowed fondly as he thought of the amazed look that had stayed in place on her face when he told her his tale. He still felt the lingering heat her body had given his own when she had grasped him to her at the end, whispering her thoughts of how horrible the ice apparitions where to behave with such ignorance and at the cruelty of his upbringing. Sighing he looked up at the roof and willed himself to sleep.

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake upLeave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

Hiei stared at the wall closest to Kagomes room and to the music that was still playing. The volume had been lowered drastically, she had probably realised the time was trying to sleep herself. The squeak of his own door opening startled him before he was out of the bed and reaching for his katana. The light flicked on and the woman that regularly haunted his thoughts and dreams stood there in what he considered to be an indecent bedroom outfit consisting of a pair of shorts and a black tank top, 'Is that one of my tops she's wearing?'.

"What do you want?"

"I came to ask you what's wrong, you seem…distracted Hiei. It's not like you. What's wrong?"

He stared at her silently questioning his real motives before he moved back towards his bed and plopped down on the centre before reaching for a top only to be stopped by Kagome grasping his hand. He pulled it back like he had been burned.

"I don't appreciate being ignored Hiei" she stated, a fierce look in her eyes that Hiei appreciated every time he saw it knowing that it was only a matter of time before she might never show him it again. He looked at her again before considering his words.

" Nothing is wrong Kagome, at least nothing that concerns you. Now tell me why you are really here. And be honest, you know I have no time for lies or the people who tell them." He was rewarded with the narrowing of her eyes as she glared fiercely at him before snapping her attention away from him to glare at the wall instead. Hiei had never felt so jealous of an inanimate object in his life.

He took the time to look at her when she took the time to answer his question. Her hair fell around her shoulders in thick curls surrounding her heart shaped face. Her skin seemed to glow in its smoothness that was as pale as ivory, the sprinkle of freckles dusting her nose making her seem more human. His eyes shifted downwards and his breath caught looking at her full pouty lips. He snappped his eyes up as he realized they were starting to move.

" The final battle will be soon. I can feel it in my bones, the pressure, it scares me. What if he gets leverage? He is like that you know. What if he realizes I am from the future? I fear for my family in both eras, I fear for mama and Souta and gramps, Shippou, Sango InuYasha-"

"Kagome, your mate will care for you. These things should not worry you…" He stopped at her look of confusion. Had he said something wrong?

"Mate, what mate? Do you know something I don't know Hiei?"

"The hanyou, you are mated…in love. It is obvious you care for one another" Every word that left his mouth broke him more and more.

" Hiei, InuYasha has been mated too Kikyo for over a year, he made his decision and now I am making mine." Hiei frowned as she moved towards him and stopped before his bed.

" You love him."

"Yes." Kagome reached out to caress his cheek. She bit the inside of her mouth to prevent a grin at the downtrodden look that made itself know on his face.

"Then what the he-" He was cut off by Kagome moving forward and pressing her lips to his own. He almost whined when she pulled back.

" I've loved him for a long time Hiei, a very long time. At first I had thought it was true love, but Hiei we tried. Tried so hard to make it work, but it didn't work out. He was seeing Kikyo the entire time he was with me and well.. I had my own ghosts hovering around. I love him Hiei, I love him like a brother."

Still stunned from the kiss, Hiei took his time to process the words before his brow furrowed, " You still haven't told me what you wanted onna."

Kagome moved even closer to him until she was suddenly on the bed straddling the hybrids lap. He shivered as her mouth neared his ear. Her breath tickling the tiny hairs. "You, I've waited a long time to do this Hiei."

She then looked him in the eye before once again pressing her lips to his. She pressed her lips against his repeatedly as one hand moved towards his cheek, the other burrowed in the hair at the back of his neck. Hiei's eyes where still wide with shock, he was almost certain he was dreaming, he closed his eyes and opened them again… no she was still there. Never one to look the gift horse in the mouth Hiei began to reciprocate the kiss. His lips began moving slowly against hers, lovingly. He drew his face back as he stroked her cheek before looking deep into her eyes. This time it was he who took the initiative and pulled her closer to him by pulling her demandingly by the hip. This kiss was even more passionate than the last, he drew her lower lip into his mouth and suckled before biting down lightly before plunging his tongue into her mouth as a groan escaped her. Clutching her impossibly close he maundered them until she was beneath him, she head meeting the soft pillow at the top of his bed. It was a heady sensation kissing Kagome, her mouth had a sweet taste, refreshing unlike the bitter taste that most ningens possessed. It was no longer gentle thing either, but heady where no one drew up for breath but put their nose to good use, the only sounds herd the occasional moan pulled from either throat and the harsh heavy sound of breathing.

Kagomes hands sneaked around his back to his chest, nimbly pulling up the shirt he had left on before climbing into bed and her fingers roamed his back, scratching the skin slightly when Hiei would pull her tongue into his mouth and suck on it in a sinful manner. She pushed his shirt up, forcing them to break apart from each other. She pulled the shirt over his head before pecking him lightly on the lips and gently wiping away a bit of what she was sure was her own saliva from the corner of his mouth.

"Why now? I've waited for so long Kagome, why now do you tell me?" His eyes shifted from hers occasionally to the hands that stroked his abdominal muscles and massaged lightly. His question caused her to stop and look up at him.

"I could die tomorrow Hiei, and I didn't want to go without letting you know."

"Nonsense onna, you aren't going to die."

"I could Hiei and we both know it, the battle. It's tomorrow its going to be tomorrow. I know it Hiei. I feel it in here." Her hand was fisted on her heart.

"I'm not going to take you Kagome, not like this."

"But Hiei, this could be the only time, I don't want it to be but what if I don't make it. I need this. I need you."

"Kagome, do you honestly think I'd let you die? And even if you did, you think I wouldn't bring you back. Koenma be damned. I'd smother the little prick with that diaper of his if he even tried to stop me. I'd never let him take you away." He looked at her angelic face before pushing her bangs out of her eyes, he lowered his head until their foreheads pressed together.

"I love you Hiei, I promise not to die."

"You too, I'll hold you to that promise Kagome. And when you get back…" He leaned down to press a soft kiss against her lips, she shuffled forward into his lap and stroked the bandages on his arm.

"When I get back?"

"Your days as a virgin are numbered."

Kagome blushed heatedly before slapping the baka on the head with a pillow when he laughed deep hearty chuckles as he pushed her back onto the mattress, satisfied for now. They would sleep, and she would leave in the morning. He would worry then and not allow it to ruin what was left of their night.

And after a night of whispered confessions and kisses and heated touches the pair drifted to sleep, holding one another close.

As the sun began to rise Hiei waited for Kagome to wake as he slowly stroked her back rhythmically. They looked at each other silently, a whole conversation taking place through their eyes.

'_I have to go now.'_

'_I know'_

'_I'll be back'_

'_Be safe, I love you.'_

'_I love you too.'_

Hiei watched silently from a corner of her room as she packed the necessary things for surviving in the Feudal Era. Spare clothes, a first aid kit, arrows and spare strings for her bow. Pocky and Ramen too. He walked her down to the well and stood stoically as she moved towards the well and dropped the bag towards the bottom before hooking one leg over. Finally, after what seemed like forever she looked back and the look of love mixed with confusion and fear was the last straw. He moved in a blur towards her and hungrily ravished her mouth, telling her with his tongue things he could not express through love. He pulled back and stared at her.

"I'll be waiting."

"I love you too Hiei" and in a flashing light she was gone.

_Oh and I'm on my way to believing._


End file.
